


The Wandering

by heephrodisiac



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Not that Yifan knew who the intruder was. It could have been anyone, but Chanyeol was the person he least expected to see at his doorstep. “Is that the way to greet your ex-boyfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the wandering

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello. this fic is originally posted on aff and i am just cross-posting it here

 

 

 

  
Yifan was certainly not the bummer type but being unemployed with nothing relatively productive to do at home, which had been going on for almost a month now, he might as well be one. It had been stupid, really. His boss was nothing but an arrogant son of a bitch who steals people’s ideas and at that time, after a meeting ended and the said boss was endlessly praised for presenting such a spectacular idea for an advertisement that he shamelessly claimed as his own when in fact, it was Yifan’s, he was not afraid to voice it out. Of course it had gotten him fired when that project was supposed to determine whether or not he will get promoted.   
  
He sulked for a few days but got over it when he managed to convince himself that it’s their loss, not his. They might find him a replacement but he is almost too sure that whoever that is would not be as good as he is. Or so he hoped.   
  
It’s not like he cannot get a new job, he was just having difficulties at the moment. It seemed to him that no one wanted to hire him and sometimes he would have an inkling that his previous boss had something to do with his newfound misery. “He is out to get me.” he grumbled, absentmindedly flipping on the channels of his TV.   
  
There are times when he entertained thoughts of going back to China but he often dismissed it. There was nothing for him back home. His family had moved to Korea eleven years ago to start a small Chinese restaurant right in the heart of Seoul. It was nothing much, but it was something. For one, it made paying the bills easier.   
  
He was fourteen then. They were not exactly poor although borderline struggling. He could remember how his parents used to fight whenever something goes wrong with the noodle shop they own. Yifan always wondered why his parents started one in the first place when China probably has hundreds of thousands of it. But then, he didn’t think too much about it because what he was supposed to do is study well and be a good son, which he was, until his father told him they needed to move to another country. He threw a tantrum which his parents expected, but did not hope to happen. They understood why. He had friends that he didn’t want to leave suddenly, if not at all. But they had no choice and he eventually understood at least that. He couldn’t go against his parents anyway. He respected them too much.   
  
Korea did them well. The first few years were hard. Language barrier, discrimination and all that, but they survived. Yifan eventually met new friends and got through high school and college without much difficulty.   
  
To put it simply, life, for them, got better.   
  
“I’m coming!” he shouted at whoever was at the door. He was going to ignore it, not in the mood to entertain any guest, but the incessant ringing of his doorbell had annoyed him almost to the point of insanity. “Geeze, I’ve been ignoring you for the past two minutes, can’t you take a hi—“ he stopped mid-sentence when he opened the door to reveal his guest. “Chanyeol? What the hell are you doing here?”   
  
The guy with a seemingly permanent grinning face waved at him cheerfully like he wasn’t offended at being purposely ignored. Not that Yifan knew who the intruder was. It could have been anyone, but Chanyeol was the person he least expected to see at his doorstep.   
  
“Is that the way to greet your ex-boyfriend?”   
  
_You’re not welcome here_ , he wanted to say but didn’t have the heart to do so, and instead quirked a brow, having an internal battle with himself whether or not to let Chanyeol in. “Then how do you greet an ex-boyfriend?” he asked, just because, and probably to buy some more time. He still had not decided if he should invite his former lover inside.   
  
“With a hug. And maybe an  _I realized how stupid I was when I let you go. I want you back in my life._ ”   
  
He snorted. “You wish. Come in.” The angel in him had won. His eyes unconsciously travelled down his ex-boyfriend’s body and chuckled when he noticed a big bump in his middle that resembled a stomach of a pregnant lady. “Why is there a pillow stuffed in your shirt?”   
  
Chanyeol looked at him funny and brushed past him, heading to the living room. It seemed like he still knew his way around the place. “This isn’t a pillow. This is my tummy. If it’s still not obvious, I’m pregnant, you dolt.”   
  
Yifan’s eyes widened at the revelation. Sure, he had heard about male pregnancy cases, but finding out that someone he knew, someone he was once with, was one of the few who was experiencing such phenomenon, was a little too much to comprehend.   
  
“How?” he asked, voice a little above a whisper.   
  
“Uhh, sex? Lots and lots of sex?”   
  
He rolled his eyes. “I knew that. I mean, how, why, ah never mind. I don’t think I’d get a decent answer from you anyway.”   
  
“You’re not going to ask who the father is?”   
  
Chanyeol was looking at him expectantly. He shook his head. “That’s none of my concerns. Unless, of course, that’s mine? How far along are you?”   
  
Yifan was close to a state of panic. He wouldn’t know what to do if it turned out to be his. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a kid.   
  
“Seven months. And no, dimwit, not yours. Anyway, I’m not here for that. I have an offer that you cannot refuse.”   
  
He found himself breathing a sigh of relief, but felt his stomach drop afterwards. Chanyeol was seven months pregnant and that was around the time when he – the point was, Chanyeol might have cheated on him. But then, they were a thing of the past. No point in dwelling on it anymore. It would not do both of them any good if something, in this case a kid, would bring them back together. They broke up and it simply meant that they were not meant for each other. Child in the way or not, he was not going to force it.   
  
“An offer, you say? Let’s hear it.”   
  
“It’s easy, not rocket science and I know you can handle it perfectly.” Chanyeol spoke. “I need you to take over my coffee shop for at least three months or more. I’m pregnant and I’m nearing my labour. Can’t do the job well even if I want to.”   
  
Yifan stared at him, stunned for the second time in a span of ten minutes. “Why me? No really, Chanyeol, why me? Out of all people, really?”   
  
“You’re making me dizzy with questions.” The pregnant man rubbed his temples. “Lay off the interrogation. I know you’re jobless and desperately needs one. Work with me here, Yifan. I’m helping you out. Aren’t I the best ex-boyfriend ever?”   
  
“How did you know that?” he asked, referring to his jobless state.   
  
“I have my ways. Come on, it’s as simple as a yes or no question.”   
  
Yifan narrowed his eyes, a little suspicious. “What’s the catch?”   
  
“Ah, you still know me so well. It’s nothing big, really, just, let me live here until I go into labour? I really need a place to stay.”   
  
“I hope you realize you’re confusing me. First off, you have parents. You can go to them. Or your friends? Don’t you have a boyfriend? That guy who knocked you up. Where is he? You can live at your coffee shop or wherever, Chanyeol. You have to understand that I cannot let a pregnant man live in my house.”   
  
Yifan also hoped that Chanyeol would realize that looking at him expectantly like a puppy wanting to be cuddled would not get him anywhere.   
  
“My parents don’t know a thing. I’m scared to tell them. They might think I’m a freak. I thought that, maybe, I’ll just let them know when the kid is out. Chances of them hating me and chasing me out of their house would be slimmer when my son has them wrapped around his cute little finger.”   
  
“Oh, it’s a boy?”   
  
“Yes.” Chanyeol nodded. “You know I don’t have much friends, Yifan. And they have their own lives. They have things to do. People to take care of. You were my last resort and knowing that you were unemployed and I have just what you need gave me a wee bit of confidence. If you think this is easy for me, then you’re wrong.” The Chinese man internally panicked when Chanyeol’s eyes got a little glassy. “I’m embarrassed enough having to go back here and bother you but you see, I have no other choice. The guy who knocked me up is out of the question. Kicked me out of our apartment when he found out I was expecting. I didn’t try to get him back knowing he’d be a shithead of a father anyway.”   
  
“I – I don’t know, Chanyeol. This still does not make sense to me.”   
  
“Please? Please, Yifan. You can keep the job forever if you want. The pay is nice. It’s not high, but it will help.”   
  
“It’s not about money.” Yifan could feel a headache coming. “Can you give me time to think about this? Like,  _really_  think about this.”   
  
“Okay. Is an hour enough?”   
  
“No!” he replied exasperatedly. “Give me a day, or a month, or a year or an eternity. The last one would be very much appreciated.”   
  
Chanyeol sniffled. That was not a good sign. From experience, that often led to crying and he could not handle a crying pregnant ex-boyfriend right now. “I don’t have an eternity, though. If you really don’t want it, that’s fine. I could find someone else. I never wanted to be a bother, just thought I could help you. It would be a win-win situation. I offered you a job in exchange of a place to stay, but if you want to let your unemployed self rot in here then–“ He stood up. “I’ll be going now.”   
  
Yifan reached out to grab a hold of his wrist before he could stop himself. “Fine,” he muttered. “But remember, I’m only doing this for the job, not for you or your baby.”   
  
The smile Chanyeol sent his way may or may not have made him think that this might just be worth it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan felt like a two-timer even if he was far from being that. His boyfriend showed up while he was getting Chanyeol a glass of apple juice. The latter had ranted at him for being so inconsiderate, not even bothering to offer him something to drink. In his defense, how was he supposed to think of something as trivial as that when he was basically forced to decide on something that could potentially make or break him? Chanyeol showed no mercy and found his excuse rubbish and ordered him to get him some juice because his throat was parched and the baby was thirsty, too, if kicking him twice was any indication.   
  
Yixing was soft-spoken and looked like he wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly. A complete opposite of Chanyeol who was boisterous, spoke what was on his mind and had a habit of hitting him on the arm when laughing at something hilarious.   
  
Yifan met him two months ago on his way back to work from lunch. It wasn’t anything special or grand. He ate at a restaurant, bought coffee on his way back and bumped into a guy, spilling his coffee all over his shirt. The guy did not chew his ears off like he expected. Instead, he uttered a string of apologies for not looking where he was going. Yifan had gaped at him. The man probably did not realize that he was speaking in Mandarin, or he probably did but had no choice because he cannot speak Korean. As it turned out, it was the former. Yifan had introduced himself, excited at having to meet another Chinese in a foreign land. That day, Yifan did not mind being late for work as Yixing’s number was safely stored in his phone.   
  
“Yifan never mentioned a boyfriend, but it’s nice to see you. I’m Chanyeol, his e–“   
  
“Employer,” Yifan interrupted as calmly as he could. “Employer and friend, I guess.” Chanyeol, who was seated across them, snorted as his hands cradled a glass of apple juice. He pointedly ignored the unattractive noise Chanyeol made and took Yixing’s hand in his. “Let’s go to my room?” he said, “To talk.” and added quickly just in case Chanyeol misunderstood.   
  
Well, he thought, it’s not as if Chanyeol misunderstanding would bother him anyway.   
  
But it did, and somehow, it was unsettling.   
  
“You know I love you, right?” He hated how it sounded like he was confessing for doing something as horrible as cheating. Taking your homeless ex-boyfriend in wasn’t considered as cheating, right? It shouldn’t be.   
  
His boyfriend flashed him that stunning smile of his which made his dimples show up and he wanted nothing but to shower kisses all over his face. “Well, yeah of course, I–”   
  
“Great!” he chirped. It is only with Yixing that he can speak with his mother tongue he misses every so often, and his parents, but they don’t meet as much as he and his boyfriend do. “The thing is, that person out there, Chanyeol, he’s a friend and is obviously pregnant. His boyfriend knocked him up but refused to take responsibility and kicked him out and now he is homeless. He has no place to stay and, and I know you get what I’m trying to say. He’s just a friend. I hope you don’t misunderstand.”   
  
Yixing chuckled and took his hand in his, kissing his knuckles. “I trust you. You need to take care of a friend and that’s fine with me. I’ll help you. I’m pretty good with pregnant people, you know?”   
  
He could cry because his lover was definitely an angel sent from heaven. He was gorgeous, too kind, too understanding, and almost too perfect that he oftentimes wondered what he has done to deserve such angel.   
  
The couple found Chanyeol in the kitchen, knees bent and head stuck inside the fridge. “Anything edible you got in here?” he asked, as if he sensed the couple’s presence.   
  
He fought back the urge to roll his eyes. “That’s a fridge, most of what’s in there are edible.”   
  
“Yeah? No, I don’t think so. These are all trash. Leftovers and instant shit. I can’t eat these, I’m pregnant!” Chanyeol cried out, sounding a little scandalized.   
  
“I’ll cook for you.” Yixing offered.   
  
“No, you are not.” Yifan countered firmly. He was not going to let his boyfriend slave around his kitchen. “I’m going to order takeout and that’s that. It’s only for a day, he’ll survive.”   
  
There was nothing funny but Yixing laughed. “Don’t be silly! This won’t take long. You can go and rest in the living room first, Chanyeol. I’ll serve you the food when it’s done.”   
  
Chanyeol grinned, slamming the fridge door shut. “Okay, cool. Thanks Yixing!”   
  
Getting mad at Yixing was close to impossible so he just opted to voice out his displeasure to which Yixing replied with a laugh because there really was no reason for him to get so worked up like that. He volunteered to cook, so what? It was not like he was asked to jump off a building. Yifan flicked him at the forehead saying that he would never forgive him if he gave in to such request.   
  
“You’re not going to follow me?” Yixing asked, amusement obvious in his eyes.   
  
“That’s not the point!” he whined.   
  
His presence was starting to bother his cooking lover that he was promptly kicked out of his own kitchen after ten minutes of following him around like a lost puppy. He headed to the comfort of his own bedroom to lie down for a moment and went back out to see his past and present lounging on the couch, his past scarfing down the food like he had not eaten for a year.   
  
Plopping down beside Yixing, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.   
  
“Hey Fanfan,” Chanyeol spoke with his mouth full and he ignored the pet name. It had taken him two years to give up on making him stop using the stupid nickname. “I need you to start working at the shop as soon as possible. I can’t let Jongdae handle everything on his own. That guy’s such a mess.”   
  
“And you aren’t?” he retorted just to spite him.   
  
“Do you always bicker like this?” Yixing butted in, a smile gracing his lips.   
  
“When we were together? No, not really. This is delicious, by the way. Thanks!”   
  
The compliment went unheard because something else caught Yixing’s interest. “You two were together?”   
  
“No,” Yifan replied quickly, too quickly in fact. “Not together as in  _together_ . We lived together during college. Just, roommates, you know.”   
  
He could only hope that a white lie wouldn’t hurt Yixing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol proved to be a headache when he woke Yifan up at two in the morning on a Sunday asking for Pad Thai. Did Chanyeol really expect him to find a foreign food at this ungodly hour? If there was something, anything, that sold that kind of food, it would probably not be open yet.   
  
“You are such a pain in the ass.”   
  
“Oh, no, you are. If you catch my drift.”   
  
“Stop being so disgusting.” He groaned, rolling over his stomach. He stayed still, figured that if he kept his mouth shut and ignored the man with weird cravings, he would leave him be.   
  
“That’s offending. I didn’t know you find having sex with me disgusting. You called it  _making love,_  remember? I’m fairly certain it was the opposite when I was under you, a writhing mess, moaning and screaming your name so loudly as I cum–“   
  
“Okay! Okay, geeze, I get your point.”   
  
Going out did not mean he’d find some place where he could get what Chanyeol wanted. It was a lost cause. There was no Thai restaurant open at two in the morning, though he would appreciate it if there was. It would save him the trouble of having to face the wrath of a pregnant man. He was not going to waste energy and gas driving around the neighbourhood and went for the next best option, a convenience store. Chanyeol hated instant food but he asked for it and Yifan would not accept any complaint. There was none of what he was looking for but he found something interesting instead.   
  
“There you go, your Pad Thai.” As a joke, he threw a pack of what it looked like a sanitary pad to the other male who spluttered upon inspecting the object in hand. There were words written in Thai on the packaging and almost immediately, he flung the rather offending object at the laughing man.   
  
“You think you’re so witty. Where’s my food?”   
  
With a sigh, he handed him a container full of spicy rice cakes. “They didn’t have it, but that should do. It’s spicy and made out of rice, too.”   
  
“But that’s not what I wanted!”   
  
“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?!”   
  
He had not meant to snap. He hated how he snapped because he wasn’t supposed to. It was not right to upset someone in such a delicate situation. A curse escaped his lips at the sight of Chanyeol’s quivering lips. Mood swings had slipped out of his mind. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to handle a crying Chanyeol. Save for the times when he burst out in a sob at the movie they were watching – when they were still together – Chanyeol barely cried that he wasn’t able to figure out how to properly deal with it.   
  
Hugging him would feel awkward and telling him words of comfort would be too fake so he just let him sulk. He’ll get over it soon enough.   
  
  
  
  
  
Happy Delight was the coffee shop’s name, cheesy, but tolerable. It was cozy, quaint and nothing too over the top unlike the new ones popping up in the city every weekend. He pondered for a brief moment why he had not been here before when it was just slightly less than an hour from his house if he took his car.   
  
Yifan was nervous, to say the least. He expected Chanyeol to tag along and show him around but the man was still fast asleep at eight in the morning. Waking him up was no use. He didn’t bother trying harder because the alarm clock that was sent flying towards him that hit his forehead had been his cue to stop and leave the man in peace.   
  
He knew nothing about business management and he always slept through his Marketing classes. In a nutshell, he was doomed. How he was supposed to manage the shop, he did not know, but remembering how there were employees that could help him helped him calm down a little.   
  
The moment he pushed the glass door open and stepped foot inside the shop, a short, grinning man approached him. “You must be Yifan ssi,” he said. With a curt nod, he replied. “I’m Jongdae, the assistant manager. It’s nice to finally meet you. Chanyeol hyung couldn’t stop talking about you.”   
  
“Likewise,” he answered, extending a hand out for a shake. He chose to ignore the comment about Chanyeol talking about him. Did he really? Or was this guy just teasing him, wanting to psyche him out on his first day?   
  
They had about half an hour before the shop opened and Jongdae ushered him at the back, in the kitchen, to meet the others. “That’s Jaejoong hyung,” he said, gesturing to a man with jet black hair passionately kneading a dough, too engrossed to notice their presence and Jongdae’s rather loud voice. “He’s in charge of the pastries and all that good stuff. You have yet to try his cheesecake, it’s the best. Sometimes his boyfriend works here during the weekends as a waiter. You might get to meet him one of these days.” Jongdae gushed before heading outside the kitchen with Yifan in tow.   
  
“Does he work alone?”   
  
Jongdae paused on his tracks, blinking up at him. “You mean Jaejoong hyung?” He nodded. “No. Help comes in the afternoon. He likes to start things on his own. He has an assistant that works part time.” The assistant manager started walking again and stopped just right behind the counter where one was wiping the counter clean and the other was busying himself with some kind of a machine. “Here we have Minseok and Luhan hyung, our baristas.” He nodded although he couldn’t tell who was who, not that it mattered because he would have plenty of time to figure out which face owned the name. “Do you have any questions?”   
  
“No. Carry on.”   
  
“Very well.” Jongdae then led him to the staff room where a man was sleeping on the couch, an arm over his eyes. “That’s Yoochun hyung. He’s a waiter. He sleeps a lot so don’t be surprised to find this couch always occupied whenever we don’t have customers. He gets away with being lazy because he’s Chanyeol hyung’s cousin. Ah, and there’s one more, but he’s not here yet.”   
  
“Oh. So, uhh, Jongdae, what do you suppose my job is here?” It must be a stupid question but it had to be asked. Chanyeol provided him no information other than taking over and he had no clue what taking over actually meant. It could be a lot of things. He appreciated the kind and not mocking smile on Jongdae’s face.   
  
“You’re the manager, of course. Your job is simple, really. Just make sure that everything goes well without a hitch. If something goes wrong, then that’s when it gets a little tricky. Don’t worry, though.” A pat on his shoulder. “Our employees are well-behaved. It’s the customers who’s our problem. Some are hard to please and very whiny. But we get by.”   
  
If that was supposed to make him less nervous, then it wasn’t working.   
  
By ten am, the shop opened with the guy who came in almost late greeting the first few customers. Yifan volunteered to man the cashier after asking a little help from Luhan – the one behind the coffee machine earlier, he noted – who was also Chinese. It was almost too funny how he’s suddenly meeting all the Chinese people in Korea.   
  
It was six hours later when the first mishap of the day happened. Yifan was checking the pastries on display and everyone else was minding their own business when Changmin, the tardy guy, came to him holding on to the wrist of a squirming man.   
  
“What happened?” he asked, peeking over the rather tall man’s shoulder to see a frowning lady behind them.   
  
“Boss, this freak tried to steal a lady’s purse.”   
  
“I didn’t!” the still squirming man denied the accusation and cursed in pain when Changmin’s grip on his wrist tightened.   
  
“You did! I saw it!” the lady stepped out from behind them and slapped the suspect across his face, stunning him and everyone in the shop.   
  
“Ma’am, I understand that he was at fault but there’s no need to resort to violence.” he chastised. Quite frankly, he would let the woman beat the shit out of the criminal if it wouldn’t be bad for the business. “Would it help if we call the police to settle this?” She nodded firmly. Whatever it was in the bag, if not the bag itself, must be worth a fortune if she was willing to go through the trouble of having to involve the police. “Changmin, please take the to them staff room while I go make a call. Have Luhan help you.”   
  
Changmin nodded and mock-saluted him with his free hand. “Got it, boss.”   
  
Oh, he groused silently, the things he does for Chanyeol.   
  
  
  
  
  
That night, he came home to an empty house. His new housemate only turned up at around eleven when he was pacing back and forth his living room tiredly. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be angry, but he was. After all, it wasn’t so hard. Chanyeol could have had at least the decency to notify him so he wouldn’t worry too much, thinking that something nasty might have happened to him. He didn’t have to give him details. Just a simple message saying he would be out and will be back would have sufficed.   
  
“Where the fuck were you?”   
  
Chanyeol blinked, seemingly unimpressed at his tone and language. “Out,” he stated simply, taking his shoes off.   
  
Yifan stopped pacing, not at all satisfied with the answer. Was it not obvious that he was genuinely worried? “What do you mean out? Where is out? I’ve been trying to call you but you left your phone. You did that on purpose, didn’t you? To make me worry sick. Well guess what, I am.”   
  
“Yifan I–”   
  
“I’m tired, Chanyeol. Just answer me, please.”   
  
“I was just out with a friend. Happy now?”   
  
“Which friend? I thought you had no friends?”   
  
“I said I don’t have  _much_  friends. I’m not completely friendless.” Chanyeol sneered. “Look, I don’t know what’s got your panties in a bunch but you’re tired and so am I. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.”   
  
He felt helpless as he stared at Chanyeol’s retreating back, jumping when he slammed the door shut. What triggered his anger was beyond him.   
  
  
  
  
Yifan relayed the incident at the shop over breakfast the next day. Chanyeol didn’t seem to be particularly bothered by it and continued chomping on his waffles smothered with soy sauce and whipped cream. He almost threw up in disgust and the pregnant man retaliated saying he didn’t know how appreciate good food which he begged to disagree because he did, it was just different from Chanyeol’s definition of good.   
  
“I have a friend coming over here later. Would that be fine?” asked Chanyeol, a fork in between his lips. “He’ll be gone before you come home, I promise.”   
  
“No. He can stay until the night. I want to meet him.”   
  
The younger male looked at him with a raised brow. He was probably wondering why, but he hoped he wouldn’t ask because honestly, he wouldn’t know how to answer.   
  
“Quit acting like my dad.” Chanyeol said with a chuckle. “It’s weird.”   
  
“Just want to make sure he’s not bad for you– your baby.”   
  
“He wouldn’t be my friend if he is.”   
  
“Good point, but still, you’ll never know.”   
  
Chanyeol looked at him like he wanted to say something but in the end, he kept his mouth shut and continued eating his breakfast.   
  
Later he found out that the friend was Baekhyun, a medical student. They met only yesterday when Chanyeol had gone for a walk and fainted on the street. Baekhyun said it was nothing serious, he just needed to rest and quit stressing himself out.   
  
“He’s going to take me to a birthing class this weekend.”   
  
Surprise was evident on his face. “Why?”   
  
Chanyeol shrugged. “Why not?”   
  
“It would help with his pregnancy.” Baekhyun supplied helpfully and Yifan was itching to retort something along the lines of  _you think I don’t know that?_  But he was able to stop himself from coming off as a jerk.   
  
He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel stupid and left out sitting on the bean bag on the floor by himself while Chanyeol and his friend happily conversed on the love seat. None bothered to speak to him and he thought maybe it was because he didn’t look interested enough at the things they were talking about. It’s not like he really was, but it wasn’t like he didn’t want to join in either.   
  
That kid Baekhyun, he concluded, was definitely something. The fact that Chanyeol was anything but a social butterfly and yet he managed to befriend him so easily in a span of one day was amazing. But then, Yifan found himself not liking how close they already were. He humoured himself and dubbed it as jealousy then immediately thought of it as a very bad joke. Be it a joke or not, it was wrong to feel that way when he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who had been nothing but amazing to him and his ex-boyfriend.   
  
Sometimes he would feel bad for keeping Yixing in the dark, lying to him about the true nature of his relationship with Chanyeol, but it was something that had to be done to avoid any kind of problem, that is, assuming that Chanyeol would keep mum and not blurt out the truth. And besides, he wasn’t completely lying. Chanyeol really was his employer and he guessed it was alright for him to consider him as a friend since they were helping each other out.   
  
  
  
  
  
“You look pissed. Something happened?”   
  
Perhaps it was dumb to actually contemplate whether or not to tell his boyfriend the truth so he went for the former, feeling slightly uneasy at the fact that lying to Yixing may become a habit. “It’s Chanyeol,” he said. “It’s just that he trusts so easily.” With Yixing’s encouragement, he proceeded to tell him about Baekhyun. “They’re probably at that stupid birthing class right now.”   
  
“I’m sure Chanyeol knows what he’s doing. He’s a grown man.” the shorter man placated.   
  
“I’m sure he doesn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t let himself get knocked up by some cowardly dickhead.”   
  
“Now that’s just rude, Yifan.” Yixing scolded. “If he was here, he’d probably be chasing you with an axe.”   
  
“I’d–“   
  
“And you’re worked up over some birthing class? Really?”   
  
“It’s his trust issues, angel face.” he corrected.   
  
“He doesn’t seem to have it, though. Not with the new guy, at least, so quit poking your nose in their business. Unless, of course, you’re the father?” If Yifan noticed how strained Yixing’s voice was at the question, he didn’t say anything about it.   
  
“Wha– no!” he spluttered, denying indignantly.   
  
“Well,” Yixing strangely looked relieved, he noted. “Then someone had to do it and apparently, Baekhyun was kind enough.”   
  
“It didn’t have to be him!”   
  
“Then who, you?” Yixing had probably meant it as a joke which was why his laughter faltered a little when Yifan squeaked out a  _yes_  before he realized that it was the stupidest thing he could ever tell his boyfriend.   
  
The conversation pretty much dampened Yixing’s mood and if Yifan could beat himself up over and over for it, he would already have. It sort of amazed him how he changed a little ever since Chanyeol came back in the picture, how he now says things without thinking – things that could possibly jeopardize his relationship.   
  
Much to his delight, Yixing brightened up by afternoon after their trip to the mall. He had accompanied him to buy things he’d bring back to his family back to China next week and managed to persuade him into buying the designer bag he’d been eyeing for the past few weeks telling him it’s okay to splurge on himself once in a while.   
  
He took the shopping bags from Yixing’s hands and dumped them as carefully as he could on his backseat. “I love you, you know that?”   
  
With a smile, he reached over and patted the smaller man’s knee before focusing back on the road. “Yes, and I do, too.”   
  
Somehow, it felt as if he was just convincing himself. To him, it felt forced.   
  
  
  
  
  
Came Monday morning and Yifan was driving back home from the airport after sending his lover off for his two-month vacation. He was hesitant to let him go but that was just him being ridiculous. He was not selfish enough to snatch Yixing’s much needed and deserved time with his family away knowing that the man had been way too homesick for him to handle.   
  
A few blocks away from his house, he decided to take a side trip to a coffee shop – which was pathetic, he thought, because he worked at one and would be there later anyway – to buy himself and his housemate breakfast. He was too groggy to function and make breakfast himself. He would let Chanyeol eat cornflakes but the man had always hated cereals deeming them indecent food.   
  
“I’m home.” he said to no one in particular, expecting Chanyeol to be at the living room watching cartoons like he always did. Instead of the usual sight of the pregnant man lounging on the couch like he owned it, his parents were seated side by side on it with the said pregnant man trying to make himself comfortable on the bean bag.   
  
“Look who came for a visit.” Chanyeol greeted him cheerfully as if his parents being there wasn’t bad enough.   
  
He managed to stutter out a “What?”   
  
“I’m sure that’s not how you usually greet your parents.” Chanyeol said, a brow quirked. “Mama Wu and Papa Wu told me they missed you. Now that I think about it, why didn’t you just lend them a hand at the restaurant when you were jobless? That’s an f-word ton better than moping around which I bet you a gazillion won you did.”   
  
Yifan looked at him in disgust. “Don’t call them that.”   
  
His female parent chuckled and his father looked happy enough being a silent cookie. They had been in Korea long enough for his parents to master the language so communication was never really a problem for them. “Are you really just going to stand there?” his mother said in Chinese, then promptly switched to Korean, “Chanyeol was kind enough to entertain us while you were out. Your father and I were surprised to see his baby bump.”   
  
Chanyeol was not a stranger to them since they were once together and out of excitement, Yifan had introduced him to them only a few weeks in their relationship. He made a mental note to introduce Yixing to his parents. Just the thought that it never crossed his mind made him sick to his stomach.   
  
“Ah,” Chanyeol replied, waving a hand. “I have messed up DNA and organs.”   
  
“Since our Yifan prefers to stand in the corner in silence, I might as well just talk to you.” the pleasant woman told him with a smile. “I thought you two broke up? Are you back together? Anyway, that’s not important. I’m curious, who’s the father?” she asked, gesturing at the bump she probably wanted to touch.   
  
“Yifan.”   
  
If Chanyeol was trying to be funny, it definitely was not the kind of joke he should making in front of his parents. He had to be joking because there was no way he was the father, Chanyeol said so himself. Yifan could only guess what was on his parents’ minds.   
  
“Our Yifan failed to mention something, anything, about that.”   
  
Great, now he was in trouble. “That’s not true, mother.” Yifan tried to do damage control, shooting a glare at the antsy pregnant man’s direction. “Tell them it’s not true, Chanyeol. Tell them or I swear I would never–“   
  
“A wedding shall be planned soon.” A look of sheer terror appeared on the ex-lovers’ faces. The first time his father spoke ever since he stepped foot in the house and this was what he says? “You remember it, don’t you, Yifan? Our deal? When you get someone pregnant, a marriage must happen before the baby is born.”   
  
Yifan would throw the cups of steaming hot coffee at Chanyeol if he wasn’t carrying an innocent kid. A kid who wasn’t even his and now the responsibility and title of being its father were suddenly dumped on him.   
  
There was no way he could go against his parents orders. He could try, but that usually didn’t have a good result. Their stiff and stern expressions were making it even harder for him to voice out his side of the story.   
  
“I was joking, Mr. and Mrs. Wu,” Chanyeol was probably too desperate that he abandoned the terms of endearment for the older couple. “You know how I am. I joke a lot, don’t I? That was just me being stupid. I was kidding, I promise.”   
  
“Oh?” Yifan’s mother looked at him, unamused. “It didn’t sound like you were.”   
  
And that sealed their fate.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Yi–“   
  
“Go away.”   
  
“Yifan I–“   
  
“Don’t talk to me. You’re not my favourite person right now.”   
  
“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think they’d take it seriously. I just–“   
  
“Of course they would!” Yifan spat, making the slightly shorter man jump in surprise. “You should have known better. What were you thinking? This isn’t something you can easily joke about just because you think it’s funny! You were never this dumb, Chanyeol. Don’t you ever use your brain anymore? Well,” he scoffed. “Shouldn’t have asked the obvious. You having a fatherless baby speaks volumes.”   
  
He hissed at the sudden stinging pain on his cheek. Ignoring Chanyeol’s laboured breathing, he put a hand on the sore spot. He deserved that, he knew, but he had to say it, he wanted to say it. He wanted to hurt Chanyeol just like he hurt him almost eight months ago.   
  
No matter how much he wanted to, how much he tried, Yifan could never forget that fateful day, when Chanyeol disappeared without a word. Yifan thought he was just being his moody self, wanting alone time so he gave him that. He did not call nor did he visit him at home, which he probably should have done. When he got around to calling him, the number was no longer available. In panic, he rushed to Chanyeol’s house only to find out from his mother that he went to the countryside and had no idea when he’d be back. She didn’t tell where exactly and Yifan didn’t bother to ask because if she wanted him to know, she would have told him before he could even think of asking considering that he was his boyfriend, he had the right to know. He remembered the sympathetic look she gave him, like she wanted to tell him something, but in the end, just kept quiet. With a grateful bow, he turned around and walked away. That was the last time he saw and spoke to her.   
  
He waited, though, he did. He waited for a month, and then two, which soon turned to four but didn’t get to five because a friend knocked some sense into him ( _“Stop, Yifan. That’s no fun. You’re only hurting yourself. There’s no use waiting. He abandoned you and that’s that. Get over it. Get over him.”_ ) and he met Yixing.   
  
“What more do you want from me?” he spat, anger evident in his tone. “Is this why you came back? To ruin my life? You’re not allowed to have me, leave me without saying anything and just come back as if everything’s fucking peachy because it’s not! I let you stay here not because of the job offer. I felt bad for your child. Being homeless entails danger and I’m not heartless enough to put that innocent thing at risk. I gave you a home, I helped you with your shop and this is what I get in return?” Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but he raised a hand to stop him. “Forget it. Your explanation is long overdue and I don’t want it anymore.”   
  
Admittedly, there were lingering feelings for Chanyeol but that was because he was his first love and he believed that first loves weren’t supposed to be completely forgotten. The marriage would be a great insult to his and Yixing’s relationship. He had no idea how to tell his lover about the mess he was suddenly in or if he was even going to tell him. He was so tired of keeping secrets from the man he treasured so much but even it was a shitty excuse, it can’t be helped.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol croaked out, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  
“Yeah, be sorry.” he hissed. “Think about what Yixing might feel. He’s my boyfriend, Chanyeol, and I respect him and what we have. The least you could do is do the same thing.”   
  
“But I do!”   
  
“Yeah? Could’ve fooled me.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Yifan, I’m so sorry. I–“   
  
Yifan didn’t want to shut up. He wanted Chanyeol to feel so bad to the point that he’d feel emotionally tortured. Maybe that was too much and uncalled for, but he could not help but want revenge. “Not because he’s okay with us living together doesn’t mean he’ll be okay with this. I hope you realize he still isn’t aware that you’re my ex. Imagine the pain we’d both put him through once he finds that out. Plus the marriage.”   
  
Chanyeol only kept on apologizing profusely but he wouldn’t have any of it. Still angry, he stormed out of the house only to come back a few seconds later, mumbling something about owning the house so why was he the one leaving as he marched towards his bedroom, slamming the door shut.   
  
  
  
  
  
Even begging didn’t work for his parents. The wedding was still on and they were to meet with a wedding coordinator that afternoon which Yifan got out of with the excuse of work and a busy day. It was not only Jongdae who noticed his foul mood, everyone else did, but Jaejoong was the only brave soul who sauntered up to him at lunch and handed him some butterscotch cookies he made.   
  
“They told me you don’t have a sweet tooth, but this would help.” the pastry chef nudged him on the arm with the container full of sweets. “Whatever it is, it will get better. Maybe not now, but eventually.”   
  
“Hmm,” he hummed in reply, taking the treat but not making a move to have a taste. Jaejoong seemed to be a little disappointed at his food being ignored but let it be, putting a hand over Yifan’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly before going back inside the kitchen probably to bake more cupcakes.   
  
He spent the remaining minutes of lunch in the staff room, grateful that Yoochun had more important things to do – like serenade the guy who owns the duck feed shop across the street – than hog the couch to sleep.   
  
It seemed like forever when in reality it had only been three days since he last spoke to Yixing. He wanted to call him yesterday but refrained from doing so, wanting to give him a little more time with his family before he interrupted.   
  
“Hello,” he said, and smiled genuinely upon hearing the soft, soothing voice of his lover returning his greeting. “Having fun?”   
  
_“So much fun! I’m hanging out with my friends tomorrow. You don’t sound good, what’s the matter?”_   
  
“Just, work stuff.” There went another lie.   
  
_“They aren’t giving you a hard time, are they? You know you can quit anytime, right?”_   
  
“You think I should?”   
  
A chuckle.  _“You think you should? It’s all up to you, love.”_   
  
“Not now then.” he replied, wishing that Yixing was physically present so he could envelope him in a hug and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Yixing gave the warmest hugs.   
  
After the phone call, they day went by uneventfully. Even after closing time, he didn’t feel like going home. He did not want to see Chanyeol, afraid that he’d explode and spew many more hurtful things. He had ditched his plan of emotionally torturing Chanyeol when he remembered that he was pregnant and should not be stressed out in any way. If he carried on with his so-called revenge and hurt the unborn child in the process, he would never forgive himself. It was not that Yifan was fond of kids in general, just Chanyeol’s, however odd that may be.   
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed by excruciatingly slow and Yifan was glad he had Jongdae and the others to keep him entertained at work. At times when there were no customers at all, they would all sit around two tables pushed together while sipping coffee Luhan made especially for them and taking a bite of whatever pastry Jaejoong wanted them to eat. Even Yoochun, the lazy ass, would join them, making jokes only he thought was hilarious, but they’d laugh anyway. What made it amusing was it was obvious that Yoochun only found it funny because his crush across the street cracked the same joke and he was compelled to laugh at it and relay it to someone else.   
  
“Dude’s got it so bad that he’d still probably find it funny even if Junsu told him he looks too pathetic with his silly crush on him.” Changmin commented offhandedly, earning him a glare from Jaejoong who had a rather soft spot for Yoochun. He claimed they were soulmates or something like that. Yifan can’t really remember because Jaejoong talked too much and his brain often went into information overload after a five minute conversation with him.   
  
“Be nice, Changmin.” the eldest reprimanded and turned his attention to Yifan who looked like he just wanted to be a listener, not a speaker. “So, Chanyeol told Yoochun who told me that you live together now. How’s it going?”   
  
“Fine,” He planned to keep his answers as short as possible to avoid follow up questions. Jaejoong got the message, did not ask more and chose to just fuss over Karam, his assistant, who hadn’t been eating properly these past few days, it seemed.   
  
“No weird cravings and all?” Yoochun pried, genuinely curious. “As the baby daddy, you should be complaining about that kind of stuff already.”   
  
“I’m not the baby’s daddy.” he spat, harsher than he intended it to be.   
  
“What? But–“   
  
Whatever Yoochun was going to say was cut off when someone entered the shop and Jaejoong proceeded to throw himself at the tall newcomer, squealing in happiness. Must be his boyfriend, Yifan thought, and was thankful for the interruption.   
  
“You’re fired.” was the first thing that greeted him as soon as he twisted the door knob open. As it turned out, Chanyeol had been waiting for him at the living room. Avoiding him was clearly impossibly and stupid, after all. Chanyeol caught him at the right place and at the right time.   
  
“Excuse me?” he asked, taking his shoes off.   
  
“We need to talk, Yifan. Sit down.”   
  
He almost scoffed. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m tired and I’m going to bed.” He did not bother waiting for a reply and headed towards his room.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
Surprised, he paused on his tracks but didn’t dare turn around. “As if that’s going to change anything.”   
  
“It already did.” Instead of replying, he waited for an explanation which Chanyeol gave him. “The wedding is off. I talked to your parents. Told them I wasn’t being serious when I said that. They looked like they didn’t believe me and I – I’m sorry but I had to tell them about Yixing. I said you’re perfectly fine and happy with him and I didn’t want to be the antagonist in your love story and ruin your happy ending. Eventually, they chose to believe me. I’m sorry, Yifan, I didn’t want to give you a hard time anymore. The coffee shop is not your responsibility anymore. I got my sister to handle it for me for the time being. I really am sorry, Yifan. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.”   
  
Chanyeol might have been crying but he can’t be too sure. He couldn’t see his face, he didn’t want to. He was afraid to look at him knowing that his tear-stained face would make his resolve crumble. He kept his back turned against the other male, and when he finally mustered the courage to face him, Chanyeol was no longer sitting on the couch.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan had yet to calm down. Chanyeol was missing. He was not in his room, his closet was wiped out, the bed was made like it hadn’t been slept on in years, he was nowhere in the house and when he rang the coffee shop, Jongdae told him in a confused voice that he wasn’t there and why would he be?   
  
Not satisfied with Jongdae’s answer, he drove to the coffee shop in a mad rush, arriving in less than half an hour when it usually took him an hour. “Where is he?!” he almost screamed as soon as he pushed the glass door open, barely noticing the looks of surprise a few customers were giving him.   
  
Changmin approached him with a frown. “Who, boss?”   
  
“Chanyeol. Where is he? Is he here?” he mumbled distractedly, pushing past the waiter and headed straight to the staff room only to find it empty. “Where the fuck is he?” He turned around and felt his heart jump out of his chest when he saw a female version of Chanyeol standing before him, a soft smile on her face. He knew it was his sister, but he asked anyway, “Who are you?”   
  
“You must be Yifan. I’m Yura, his sister. Let’s talk?” It wasn’t an invitation, but an order which was why Yifan let himself be pushed back inside the staff room. “Take a seat, please.”   
  
Almost reluctantly, he planted himself on the couch, wondering what they were going to talk about. “Yes?” he asked after a few moments of silence.   
  
“Don’t bother looking for him.” she said. Her tone was not unkind, but it sounded like she would not accept any questions so he let her do the talking. “He told me everything, and that he was sorry. He told me to tell you he was sorry.”   
  
“He wouldn’t stop apologizing last night.” He wanted her to know.   
  
“I just recently found out you were together before. I haven’t been that much updated on my baby brother’s life because I was busy with my studies abroad, but that’s besides the point.” She looked nervous and he could only wonder why. “I know it’s not my place to say this but he still loves you. Thought I’d let you know. Not to confuse you with your feelings for your boyfriend, but to tell you that he didn’t… he had no choice but to leave. I wasn’t talking about now, if you get what I mean. It’s no use explaining anything now anyway, right? Well,” she stood up and the smile was back on her face. “I have a job to do. It was nice talking to you, Yifan.”   
  
It felt like déjà vu.   
  
Chanyeol left without a word and here he was, confused and hurt at being abandoned for the second time by the same person. Did Chanyeol have to keep doing this to him? The second time didn’t make the first less painful. He wished his sister didn’t tell him. He’d rather not know anything. He did not need to know that Chanyeol still loved him. She was wrong. Telling him just confused him even more. He hated how he let himself be used only to be thrown away in the end. Was he not worth something, anything at all? Was he that easy to abandon?   
  
Will Yixing do the same thing to him and not come back from China?   
  
That night, he went to sleep with nothing but negative thoughts flooding his mind.   
  
  
  
  
  
If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that the tall man at the park with a little kid in his arms was Chanyeol. But then again, he was in China. What would Chanyeol be doing there out of all places? He looked like him, though, so it had to be him. His sanity was still very much intact, thus, there was no way he was hallucinating.   
  
Putting an end to his inner turmoil, he strolled to the tall man and gasped when he confirmed his suspicion to be right. “You,”   
  
Chanyeol blinked in surprise at his sudden presence and then smiled. “Me?”   
  
It had been two years. Yifan thought wrong when he thought he was never going to see him again. He took Yura’s advice and didn’t look for him knowing that his attempts would only be futile. He wanted to, though.   
  
“Why the hell are you here?”   
  
“Yah! No swearing in front of my kid.” Chanyeol scolded, pulling the boy closer to his chest. The little boy whimpered at the sudden movement. Yifan could not help but stare at the boy. He suddenly had the strong urge to hold him. “I – can we sit down somewhere?” The pair sat on a vacant bench while the little boy played in the sandbox near them. “He’s your son too, you know.” Chanyeol revealed like it was no big deal.   
  
Yifan stared at him, stunned. “What… Chanyeol you cannot be–“   
  
“Well I am not kidding this time. You can have him DNA tested if you want to but I doubt you’d want to go through so much trouble so it’s either you believe me or you don’t.”   
  
He could feel his blood boiling in anger. “This isn’t something you can hide from me!” he barked.   
  
“Yeah, well, I already did. I didn’t want to, but I had to.” Chanyeol looked strangely calm, like they were just casually conversing about the weather and how they looked good in their clothes. “Really though, I can’t believe you bought that poorly thought of lie about the boyfriend who left me.” he chuckled. “You were never dumb, Yifan. I thought you would’ve easily done the math when I showed up pregnant.”   
  
“I thought you cheated on me.” he admitted, and slumped his shoulders in defeat. “That what was I believed in. I – it never really crossed my mind that it could be mine at all. I don’t know why but I, I guess it was because you left me so suddenly without saying anything that made block all the possibilities that your pregnancy may have something to do with me.”   
  
“I left because I had to.” said Chanyeol, fidgeting with his fingers that made him look like a seven-year old confessing to his mother that he broke her most precious vase. “I had to think. I left because I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I was scared you’d think I’m a freak and that you wouldn’t want this baby. Imagine my shock when I found out I was pregnant. It was impossible, I knew it was. I thought they were just messing with me until my mom snapped me out of my hysteria. At first I wanted to get rid of it, but then realized it was stupid that I had to beat myself up over it. How could I kill my poor, innocent baby?”   
  
There was no doubt that Jaejoong’s five minute information overload was no match to this one. Yifan was itching to pull him in his arms but refrained from doing so. He let him continue.   
  
“Eventually, I grew some balls and came back to tell you only to find out that I was a little too late.” He watched as Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair. “My plan was easy. Get you that job, live with you so I could get you back, but I miscalculated. It never occurred to me that you may be in a new relationship. I mean, it hasn’t been too long since I left. I didn’t think you’d find someone so soon.” A chuckle escaped his lips and Yifan could tell how bitter it sounded. “Those years of us being together probably meant nothing if you could find a replacement. But then, I have no one else but myself to blame. Ah, never mind. All of this doesn’t matter now. No need to feel burdened. It’s not like I’m going to dump any responsibility on you. My baby only has one father and let’s leave it at that. I only told you because you deserve to know and it’s been years, I’m sure we both have moved on.”   
  
_But I haven’t, not really_ , Yifan wanted to say but instead said, “He’s my son.” To be honest, he didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how to react. One moment he was just vacationing in his homeland and suddenly he had a son? “What’s his name?”   
  
“Sehun,” Chanyeol replied, and then added with a chuckle, “He’s going to grow up handsome and a heartbreaker.” As if on cue, Sehun looked up from the sand castle he was working on and waved at Chanyeol, grinning toothily. Yifan almost teared up at the sight. Chanyeol waved back and the boy was on his feet, running towards his father. He wordlessly climbed on his lap, arms wrapping around his neck.   
  
“He’s adorable.” he said.   
  
“Hmm. Why are you here anyway?”   
  
“Oh,” he answered. “Family reunion of some sort. And you?”   
  
Chanyeol smiled. “Sehun wanted to know where his other father is. I didn’t know where you are exactly so I took him here, where you were born. He’s very amused at the fact that he’s half-Chinese, aren’t you, baby?” he cooed, peppering kisses all over the giggling boy’s face.   
  
“I’m special, papa?” Sehun spoke, his eyes sparkling, and Yifan was not able to resist the urge to lean forward and give him a kiss on top of his head.   
  
“Special, mine.” he said, much to Chanyeol’s surprise, looking rather dazed.   
  
Chanyeol looked taken aback by his actions, but coaxed Sehun into climbing onto Yifan’s lap, telling him that he’s a very nice and cuddly man and gives kisses as sweet as he does. Once the boy was seated on him, he smiled at Chanyeol gratefully and hugged Sehun close.   
  
“Is Yixing with you?”   
  
He shook his head. “We’re no longer together.” When Chanyeol asked why, he said, “Because he didn’t think I truly loved him. He didn’t feel it even if I constantly told him that I do.”   
  
“Oh, that’s silly. Then who did he think you’re directing your I love you’s to?”   
  
Yifan looked at him, a soft smile decorating his face as he said, “You.”   
  
  


 


	2. a day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Laugh it out,” he said, referring to Yixing, “Come on, no need to be shy China boy.” and then glared at Yifan silently demanding an explanation why he was alone in a room with his ex-boyfriend.

 

 

Chanyeol glanced at his wrist watch and heaved out a sigh. Ten minutes, he was told, but it was now nearing twelve minutes and the bedroom door had yet to open. Tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, he shouted, “Sehun, baby, come on! Da–“  
   
The bedroom door finally opened and out came a sour-faced six year old marching towards him. “I’m done!”  
   
“What’s with that face?” he asked, amused at his son’s behaviour.  
   
“I was just trying to look good for daddy!” the little boy reasoned out with a stomp of his foot, face still scrunched up and while he was trying to show his father that he was unimpressed at him, Chanyeol found his expression rather adorable.  
   
Chanyeol tried his hardest to keep a straight face. “I know, and you do.” A smile graced his lips as he watched Sehun keep on fidgeting with the hem of his new shirt. “You look so good, baby. I’m sure daddy would love your surprise.”  
   
That seemed to do the trick as Sehun’s face visibly brightened. It was almost too cute how the mere mention of his other father always,  _always_  cheered him up in an instant.  
   
“Really, papa? I practiced so hard.”  
   
He nodded. “Yes, really. Luhan hyung said you’re like a pro now.” he said, grinning and then grabbed the small snapback that was hanging on the coat rack and put it on Sehun’s head.  
   
As they headed towards the coffee shop he owned, Chanyeol could not help but think how lucky he was and how perfect their life was. Well, almost, if not for a few problems here and there but that was absolutely normal. Other than that, things were always peachy at the Wu household.  
   
Things were far from good at the start. His son would have had a broken family if he did not trust his gut feeling four years ago to take Sehun to China when he asked about his other father. It had taken him a week of weighing the pros and cons of introducing the then two year old to his father through his homeland before he gave in to the request. What he did not expect, though, was the said father showing up while they were taking a stroll at the park. It seemed like fate did want them to end up complete and a happy family after all. That, he was eternally grateful for.  
   
“Yifan’s in the staff room.” said Yoochun when he bumped into him on his way to the kitchen in hopes of finding his lover. Sehun had skipped towards Luhan as soon as they arrived for a last minute practice. “By the way, mom wanted to give little Sehun a gift. It’s in the staff room.”  
   
“Right, thanks.” he replied with a smile. “What’s he doing in there?”  
   
Yoochun shrugged. “I dunno. But he’s talking to some guy inside. Can’t understand though because they were blabbing in a language I can’t even comprehend.”  
   
“You mean Chinese?”  
   
“Probably.” he said and then left to wipe some tables.  
   
Mostly likely, he thought, because that was the only other language Yifan knew how to speak that Yoochun didn’t. Over the years, the two have grown close and sometimes they would team up against him and converse in English in front of him just to spite him knowing that he barely knew the language.  
   
   
   
   
   
He would have appreciated it if his cousin told him who exactly Yifan’s visitor was because bursting inside the room, gaping in surprise and promptly walking into the lockers with a loud bang was very unattractive. Although on a positive note, it brought laughter to his lover, but that’s besides the point. Beside Yifan was Yixing who looked like he was trying so hard to stifle his laughter.  
   
“Laugh it out,” he said, referring to Yixing, “Come on, no need to be shy China boy.” and then glared at Yifan silently demanding an explanation why he was alone in a room with his ex-boyfriend.  _You did not even bother to tell me about it_ , his glare said and the message got through because Yifan visibly cowered.  
   
“Well,” Yifan said after clearing his throat (and regaining his composure). “Yixing is here for a reason.”  
   
“Oh no he’s pregnant with your kid too.” he deadpanned.  
   
There were some things he needed to do and one was to stop being immature and another one was to at least try to listen to their explanation. But then, Yixing’s presence was making it hard for him to do so. No one could really blame him if he felt threatened by the latter’s mere presence. He managed to take Yifan from Yixing and he knew he could steal him back if he wanted to. Now he could only hope that nothing of that sort would cross Yixing’s mind.  
   
“Be nice,” Yifan reprimanded lightly. “Yixing’s dance class, you know, the one he’s teaching, has a fundraising concert this weekend and he wanted us to watch.”  
   
“Well, no I didn’t know about his class because you never told me but okay, if it’s for a cause then we should definitely go.” Chanyeol, if anything, surprised himself with his reply. He was ready to retort with something sarcastic but the angel in him refrained him from doing so. He would have probably embarrassed himself or worse, it would have ensued a fight between him and Yifan. “I didn’t know you were still in contact though.” he muttered, trying not to sound  _and_  feel betrayed.  
   
Yixing smiled and answered, “We aren’t, exactly. This is the first time I’ve ever visited him after the break up. You could say that I’m quite desperate for help.” he chuckled. “And besides, we broke up in good terms so I don’t see any reason why we can’t be friends.”  
   
“Am I not a good reason?”  
   
“Don’t misunderstand.” said Yifan with a sigh.  
   
“If it makes you feel better, I have a girlfriend.”  
   
Chanyeol blinked. “What? Don’t you like guys?”  
   
Yixing chuckled lightly. “Yes, but I happen to like girls as well and I like this one a lot.”  
   
Somehow, after breathing an audible sigh of relief, Chanyeol felt that Yixing could be his best friend.  
   
   
   
   
   
“Daddy!”  
   
Sehun barged in the staff room without warning whatsoever that Yifan pushed Chanyeol off his lap in surprise, the latter falling on the floor ungracefully. Yifan cursed and then cursed again upon realizing that he swore in front of his innocent son. His slip up didn’t go unnoticed as Chanyeol hit him on the arm after helping himself up. “That hurt.” he hissed, but reached out to wipe Chanyeol’s spit slick and bruised lips with his thumb.  
   
The briefly neglected little boy stomped his foot on the floor, a frown slowly decorating his small face. “Daddy!” he whined.  
   
He chuckled and patted Sehun on the cheek. “What is it, baby?”  
   
“I have a surprise for you!” He faked a gasp and tried to scoop Sehun in his arms but the boy resisted saying that he was a big boy and should not be carried anymore. Although a little sad that his son was growing up so fast, he cannot help but be amused at how convinced Sehun was that he was not a kid anymore.  
   
“Okay then,” he said and let Chanyeol push him back down the couch. His lover occupied the space beside him and both waited for their mini me to reveal his surprise. He knew Chanyeol was aware of the surprise but he was not going to ruin it by asking.  
   
A smile graced his lips as Sehun cleared his throat and raised both hands over his head to form a heart and grinned. “Daddy, wo ai ni.”  
   
He waited for what was coming next but there seemed to be nothing else. “Oh,” he muttered, blinking quite rapidly. “That’s it?” Sehun nodded and he ignored Chanyeol smothering a laugh with a hand. He cleared his throat and grinned. “Ah! My baby knows Chinese. And daddy loves you too.”  
   
This time, Sehun did not protest when he pulled him to sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around his middle. “Luhan hyung taught me.” Sehun said with so much enthusiasm that he practically bounced on his spot in Yifan’s lap. “Papa said Luhan hyung said I’m a pro now!”  
   
Chanyeol avoided his eyes when he tried to make eye contact with him. He grinned, pulling the proud boy in a tight hug. “Why yes you are. Luhan hyung’s right, you are such a pro. You speak Chinese better than I do.”  
   
“That’s because I’m special.” Sehun said with a grin, his eyes sparkling in happiness and pride.  
   
“Because you’re special,” he said. “How does a sleepover at Uncle Yoochun’s place sound?”  
   
He shot Chanyeol questioning look but the latter just smirked at him that almost made him shiver. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to know what was on his mind. Chanyeol smiled in triumph when Sehun nodded almost enthusiastically. The little boy had always liked Yoochun because he had a big and furry dog which he loved to play with.  _“Daddy I want a dog and I’m going to name him Pinku pinku!”_  
   
“What was that all about?” he asked as soon as Sehun ran out of the room to tell his Uncle Yoochun about staying over the night.  
   
“You see, I have this cockraising concert and since it’s for a  _really_  good cause, I was hoping you could come and watch, if you get what I mean.”  
   
Yifan scoffed, “You are so vile.” but stood up to lock the door anyway. Chanyeol grinned.  
 

 

 


	3. pinku pinku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun was usually a really sweet and happy boy, but there were times when he was just not in the mood for absolutely anything at all and right now, it seemed like he was not in the mood for his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a drabble :)

 

 

  
It was a given that most – if not every – child’s favourite season was Christmas and Sehun was definitely one of them. On the eve of Christmas, the little boy had camped out right beside the Christmas tree so he could catch Santa Claus  _in action_. It took the couple a lot of time and effort to convince him that Santa was very shy and would not visit unless everyone in the house was asleep. It made Sehun grumpy, but what was new anyway? The boy was way too grumpy for an eight-year old.  
   
“Well that went well.” Chanyeol commented, leaning against Yifan as they watched their sleeping son. He spoke too soon, it turned out, because the day after Christmas, the pair found their son in the living room scribbling furiously on a paper, his frown getting deeper – and adorable, if Chanyeol may say so – by the second.  
   
“What are you doing?” asked Yifan, taking a seat on the floor beside Sehun.  
   
“Poster,”  
   
“Poster? For what baby?”  
   
“Pinku pinku.”  
   
Yifan shot a questioning look at Chanyeol who shrugged and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. He sighed. Trust Chanyeol to leave him to deal with a very snappy little boy. He cleared his throat and watched as Sehun drew something and frankly, he couldn’t figure out if it was supposed to be some sort of a dog or just a blob, a very angry blob.  
   
“What is pinku pinku?”  
   
Sehun looked at him rather irritatingly which got him a little taken aback. Sehun was usually a really sweet and happy boy, but there were times when he was just not in the mood for absolutely anything at all and right now, it seemed like he was not in the mood for his daddy.  
   
“Who, daddy.  _It’s a who_. Pinku pinku is my pet unicorn and he’s missing so I’m making posters for people to look at.”  
   
“How is it missing if you don’t own one yet?”  
   
Sehun clicked his tongue. “Well if Santa gave me one yesterday then I would own one, right? I don’t understand why he had to get me a stuffed toy when I asked for something else.”  
   
Yifan definitely had more patience than he gave himself credit for. He knew Chanyeol’s idea wasn’t good but the latter insisted that Sehun would prefer a stuffed bear instead of a stuffed unicorn.  _“But that’s what’s written on his wishlist!”_  he almost screamed in exasperation inside the toy store. It was his lover’s fault and yet he was the one who had to suffer the wrath of their son. Chanyeol was definitely going to get it later.  
   
“You see, baby, something that doesn’t exist cannot go missing.” he tried.  
   
“Exactly. That’s why it doesn’t exist, because it’s missing. Oh daddy, stop defending Santa and just help me, will you? Please tell papa you and I are going to the park later to post these up.”  
   
Yifan stared at his son, then concluded that yes, Chanyeol was definitely going to get it later.

 

 

 


End file.
